culturefandomcom-20200222-history
New Gold Dream (81–82–83–84)
}} | Length = 44:59 | Label = Virgin | Producer = Peter Walsh | Last album = Celebration (1982) | This album = New Gold Dream (81-82-83-84) (1982) | Next album = Sparkle in the Rain (1984) | Misc = }} New Gold Dream (81–82–83–84) is the fifth studio album by Scottish rock band Simple Minds. The album was released in September 1982 by record label Virgin, and was a turning point for the band as they gained critical and commercial success in the UK and Europe. Release Released in September 1982, the album made No. 3 in the UK Albums Chart. In the US, A&M issued some limited edition translucent gold with maroon colored marble vinyl pressings of the album. The record generated a handful of singles: "Promised You a Miracle" (released in April 1982), "Glittering Prize" (August 1982) and "Someone Somewhere in Summertime" (November 1982). The title track saw a limited release in Italy, when the band visited the country during their tour in March 1983. In addition, the jazz keyboardist Herbie Hancock performed a synthesizer solo on the track "Hunter and the Hunted." Virgin Records reissued the album as a remastered edition in 2002 (cardboard vinyl replica edition) and early 2003 (jewel-case). On the 2002/2003 edition, the gaps between the tracks on the album are slightly shorter. Virgin also reissued the album on SACD in 2003. 2005 DVD-Audio version In 2005 Virgin released a DVD-Audio version, which is completely remixed by Roland Prent. All the tracks except "Colours Fly and Catherine Wheel" and "Promised You a Miracle" (whose multitrack tapes had apparently been lost) were remixed in 5.1 surround sound, and additionally, a downmixed 2.0 stereo version was created for compatibility with non-surround DVD-Audio set-ups. There is also a bonus track, "In Every Heaven". The song had previously been lost, as it was not labelled on the master tape properly. An instrumental of it called "Soundtrack for Every Heaven", had been the B-side of the "Someone, Somewhere (In Summertime)" 12-inch single and was also on the popular Methods Of Dance compilation on Virgin. An alternate version of "In Every Heaven" from the same sessions appeared on the version of New Gold Dream included in the X5 box set. Critical reception | rev2 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev2Score = | rev3 = The Great Rock Discography | rev3Score = 8/10 | rev4 = Mojo | rev4Score = | rev5 = Q | rev5Score = | rev6 = Record Collector | rev6Score = | rev7 = Rolling Stone | rev7score = | rev8 = Smash Hits | rev8score = 8/10 | rev9 = Uncut | rev9Score = | rev10 = The Village Voice | rev10Score = C+ }} The album was included in the book 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die. "Every band or artist with a history has an album that's their holy grail," said Jim Kerr. "I suppose New Gold Dream was ours. It was a special time because we were really beginning to break through with that record, both commercially and critically. The people that liked that record connected with it in a special way. There was a depth to it: it created its own mythology. It stood out. It was our most successful record to date and, critically, the Paul Morleys of this world were writing very nice things about it."Q March 1998 Track listing Personnel Simple Minds * Jim Kerr - lead vocals * Charlie Burchill - guitars and effects * Michael MacNeil - keyboards and effects * Derek Forbes - bass guitar Additional musicians * Mel Gaynor - drums (tracks: 1, 4, 6-9) * Mike Ogletree - drums (tracks: 2, 5, 6) * Kenny Hyslop - drums (track: 3) * Sharon Campbell - girl's voice (tracks: 1, 7) * Herbie Hancock - guest keyboardist (track: 8) In popular culture * When creating their 1984 album The Unforgettable Fire, the Irish rock band U2 saw New Gold Dream as an influence. * The opening synth riff of "New Gold Dream (81-82-83-84)" was sampled in the 1993 dance music hit "Open Your Mind" by the Italian electronic dance music group U.S.U.R.A.. In the same year, Utah Saints released a cover version of the song on their self-titled debut album. * "Someone Somewhere in Summertime" is sampled by the French house music producer David Guetta song "The World Is Mine". * "New Gold Dream (81-82-83-84)" opens the American ensemble film The Informers (2009). Charts References Further reading * External links * *[http://www.radio3net.ro/dbartists/supersearch/TmV3IEdvbGQgRHJlYW0=/New%20Gold%20Dream New Gold Dream (81–82–83–84)] (Adobe Flash) at Radio3Net (streamed copy where licensed) Category:1982 albums Category:Simple Minds albums Category:Virgin Records albums